howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Love Song
"How to Rock a Love Song" is the fifteenth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on June 30th, 2012 after a brand new Victorious. In this episode, Zander is writing a love song, but won't let anyone see the lyrics until he's done. Kacey and Stevie are eager to know the songs meaning, so they sneak a peek and find out it's a love song. Each of them then becomes convinced that they are Zander's secret crush. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nelson accidentally break Kevin's drums while on a zip line and try to figure out a way to raise money to replace it. Synopsis Kevin and Nelson invent a new way to get from the stairs to the rehearsal area quicker by using a zip line. While doing this, they break Kevin's drums. They need to get new drums, so Kevin and Nelson try to earn money. Meanwhile, Zander is writing a love song, and tells Kacey and Stevie that he doesn't want them to read it. When he leaves, he accidentally forgets his song book on the couch, and Kacey and Stevie read it to see who he's in love with. They both jump to conclusions thinking that Zander is in love with either of them. Kacey and Stevie try to find out who Zander loves by asking for favors and seeing how nice and willing he is to do them, but Zander is equally nice to both of them. In the meantime, Kevin and Nelson figure out to raise money by carrying people's backpacks. Kacey and Stevie tell Nelson and Kevin that they read Zander's love song, making them promise not to tell him. Nelson tells the girls that the first rule of being in a band is band mates should never date. When Zander asks Nelson and Kevin why Kacey and Stevie are acting weird, they try doing charades to help him solve it because Nelson and Kevin made a promise not to tell him. Zander tells them to write it down and when he read it, he gets furious and decides to get back at them. Nelson and Kevin then decide to carry students to their destination with a pulled rickshaw. When Molly and Grace come, they take them to the mall, but they get tired on the way. The Perfs then drag Nelson and Kevin back to school, and they refuse to pay them. Zander texts Stevie and Kacey that he wants them to hear his song. When they try to let him down gently, he insists on singing the song. They find out the song was for his dog, and not them. In the end, Stevie and Kacey get revenge by squirting dog food at the three guys and calling out dogs to attack them. Featured songs *''Lady'' *''Move With the Crowd'' Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed Trivia *The love song that Zander wrote was for his dog. *This episode's original air date was pushed back three times. *Grace and Molly don't interact with Kacey in this episode. *Nelson calls Molly "Solly" after she messes up his name, which may imply he has some level of animosity towards her. *This is the first time someone other than Kacey or Stevie "insults" Molly. In this case, Nelson mocks Molly for getting his name wrong. *'Reception': The ratings for this episode were strong, drawing 2.833 million viewers, despite an eight week absence of new episodes. Gallery Video Gallery File:How to Rock A Love Song Promo|1st Promo File:How To Rock - How To Rock A Love Song - Sneak Peak (Band Crush)|Sneak Peek File:How to Rock "How to Rock a Love Song"|Sneak Peak #2 Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes